Pressurized tank sprayers, also referred to as pressure sprayers, are often utilized to dispense low viscosity liquids. The typical pressure sprayer consists of a tank or container for holding a solution, a hand pump, and a spray wand with a discharge valve. In operation, a person partially fills the tank with a solution leaving a portion of the tank unfilled. Next, the user attaches a hand pump to the tank. As the user strokes the hand pump, the pump mechanism forces air from outside the tank into the portion of the tank unoccupied by the solution, causing the air pressure in the tank to become greater than the atmospheric pressure outside of the tank. When a user triggers the discharge valve on the spray wand, the increased pressure within the tank propels the solution from the tank through a nozzle that terminates the spray wand. The pressure sprayer will continue to propel solution from the tank until the air pressure in the tank approximately equals the atmospheric pressure outside the tank. Then the user must again stroke the pump to redevelop the increased pressure within the tank.
Typical pressure sprayer hand pumps must be repeatedly stroked in order to generate a pressure sufficient to propel solution from the container. When numerous strokes are required to pressurize the sprayer, the user may become tired and consider the pressurization process a bother. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a pressure sprayer that could be more easily pressurized. It would also be advantageous if such pressure sprayer could be easily stabilized during the pressurization process and at other times when the user is working with the sprayer.